


Compensation

by kiath



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiath/pseuds/kiath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elijah opens the door to him, Dominic smiles like the devil and purrs, "Room service."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensation

When Elijah opens the door to him, Dominic smiles like the devil and purrs, "Room service."

"Come in," Elijah replies, trying to cover up the catch in his voice with a cough. "How are you?"

"I'm just grand. Nice suite!"

Nodding, Elijah closes the door and follows Dominic through to the living area of his hotel room. "Yeah, it's okay. Do you want a drink? Something to eat? I can order you something if you'd like..."

Dominic heads straight to the mini-bar. "You know me by now, Elijah," he replies. "As long there's whisky, I'm good to go."

"I'll get ice."

"No need." Dominic settles into an armchair with two miniature Johnny Walkers and a tumbler. In three healthy swallows the alcohol is gone. Whisky done, he turns his attention to Elijah, appraising him with shrewd eyes and the beginnings of a smile. "You're looking good."

"I do? I don't know. I'm tired, it totally shows. You do, too. I mean, you look good. Not that you look tired, I didn't mean that. You don't, at all, especially considering how long your flight was." Elijah hates himself for stumbling over his words. He was prepared for Dominic this time, totally prepared, one hundred percent; cool, calm and collected, right up until the moment Dominic _actually_ arrived. He sighs, rubbing his face and willing the heat of the embarrassment creeping up his neck to just back the fuck off. "I mean, thank you."

Dominic stares at him, not even trying to hide his amusement. With a chuckle, he stands and crosses the room, finally replying, "You're welcome." Elijah's stomach twists in delight when Dominic moves in close and smiles at him. "It's been a while, hasn't it?' he murmurs, his breath sour from the liquor. "Thought you'd got bored of me."

"I-- No! God, no! I've been so busy with work. I'm sorry, should I have called?"

Dominic rolls his eyes a little. "Of course not. I was just saying." Taking hold of Elijah's hand, Dominic smiles a little softer this time, a little kinder. "C'mon. Show me where the bedroom is in this palace."

*

"How do you want me?"

Elijah starts a little at the question, wanting to reply that he doesn't care; that he never cares as long as it's Dominic here, Dominic naked, and Dominic whispering things Elijah knows he doesn't mean. Elijah's already half-hard from the anticipation alone, and he shamelessly presses into Dominic's thigh in lieu of an answer, moving just enough to get a buzz of friction. Dominic lets him, smirking as he glances down.

"Hello there..."

"I missed you." The words are out of Elijah's mouth before he has a chance to stop himself. "Shit."

Dominic gentles his expression and presses his lips against Elijah's for a few seconds before pushing him down onto the edge of the bed. "Good. Sit."

He strips slowly, unwinding the long scarf from around his neck, peeling off his t-shirt, toeing off his sneakers. Elijah stares, silently transfixed by the display, running his eyes over Dominic's chest and down to his waistband. When Dominic makes to unbutton his jeans, Elijah finds his voice. "No. Please, let me?"

His fingers are clumsy, pushing the steel buttons through each hole as fast as possible, fumbling. He swears under his breath in frustration, resting his forehead on Dominic's stomach to try and hide yet another flush of embarrassment.

"There's no rush," Dominic soothes, his fingers gentle as they brush over the back of Elijah's neck. "No rush at all. We have ages."

"I know. I'm sorry." Elijah lets go of the infuriating buttons and tips his head up enough to press his mouth to Dominic's belly. His lips move across Dominic's skin, savouring the intimacy. "I've thought about you so much, Dom. I can't help it. I've been looking forward to this so, so much."

"We have plenty of time, I promise."

"Can I-" Elijah looks up as he palms Dominic's crotch. "I want to."

Dominic moves Elijah's hand away and finishes unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them down around his ankles alongside his underwear. Elijah exhales shakily, letting out a little moan as Dominic takes his soft penis in one hand and uses the other to guide Elijah's head towards him.

"Anything you want."

*

Elijah lies in the middle of the bed, dazed and delighted and, _God_ , pathetically in love with the man beside him. When he sighs, Dominic rolls onto his side and fixes him with a concerned look. "You okay?"

Elijah smiles, ear-to-ear and totally genuine. "I'm... amazing. That was amazing."

His smile is returned, but all too briefly. "I should go soon."

"Already? You can't stay the night?" Elijah says. "You said you had plenty of time."

"I did _before_." Dominic stares back at Elijah for a few seconds before sitting up and reaching for his jeans. "Let me make a call. I'll be right back." Dominic pulls his cell out of his pants pocket and pads naked from the room. When Elijah creeps to the partially-open door to eavesdrop, peeking through the gap, he sees Dominic bent over the mini-bar, reaching for more whisky.

He traps his cell between his ear and shoulder, freeing both hands to untwist the caps, and pours both into the glass he used earlier.

"Hey... Yeah, I'm okay. How're you?"

His voice is low; Elijah holds his breath and strains to hear the conversation.

"Really? Shit... No, I didn't get a chance to call them. Can you-- yeah. Thanks, love." Dominic sips from his drink. "No, that's why I'm calling. I don't think I'm gonna make my flight after all... Yeah. Yeah, I know... I know! I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll take you somewhere nice."

He pauses, smiles against his glass; his voice drops even lower.

"Yeah, okay. Remember last time we went there? ...Mmm, I know. And I'll let you do it again, just to make up for tonight."

Elijah's curiosity about Dominic's other life is finally dwarfed by his jealously. He retreats to bed, curling up on his side and pulling the quilt high up over his body. A minute or so later, the bed dips beside him and a warm body presses up behind him.

"I'm all yours, sexy," Dominic purrs in his ear.

"Let's get food." Elijah pulls away, climbing straight back out of the bed and searching self-consciously for his underwear. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's get room service, yeah?"

Dominic just smiles. "Anything you want."

*

They eat in silence. Dominic doesn't push for conversation and wolfs down his club sandwich in a couple of minutes, grinning when he realises Elijah is watching him. "I could eat a horse after all that," he says, reaching to take a few fries from Elijah's untouched meal. "Are you going to eat the rest of those?"

Elijah shakes his head; Dominic takes the whole plate.

Later, Elijah suggests they both take a shower. His mind still on the phone call, Elijah turns his back to Dominic and asks for something hard and fast. In bed, he almost imagined what they had was normal, that Dominic returned just a little of the affection Elijah felt after years of snatched trysts in hotel suites. The phone call, with its familiarity and promises all intended for someone else, reminded him all too bluntly that Dominic really did have something to go to when he wasn't here. Some _one_.

He grits his teeth when Dominic fucks him exactly the way he asked to be. Afterwards, he begs just to be held.

*

"So what have you been working on since the last time I saw you?"

Dominic's fingers knead Elijah's shoulders, working out the tension and knots like an expert. Sat on the floor in front of him, Elijah closes his eyes and hums happily.

"Not getting married, mostly. My dad thinks it's time I found myself a nice girl and started breeding."

"So you still haven't told them that your penchant for cock might get in the way?"

Elijah snorts. "Are you kidding? He'd disinherit me on the spot."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Dominic asks. "Is the money really worth lying all your life?"

"If I wasn't stinking rich, you wouldn't be here."

Elijah regrets his petulance as soon as it's out of his mouth. Not because of the hurt his words might cause, but because he knows the answer already. To his credit, Dominic doesn't even pause; his fingers carry on smoothing over Elijah's skin and then digging skillfully into his muscles.

"You don't need money to get a guy like me. You have a great personality, you know, and you're most definitely easy on the eye. I wish you believed that."

It's too much. "I don't want a guy _like_ you, Dom. I want y--"

Dominic's palm covers Elijah's mouth and silences him. "Don't."

*

They watch TV for a while before heading to bed, and Elijah's almost sad to suggest turning in. Dominic had held him in comfortable silence, Elijah feeling safe and loved for the first time in months. But now he led Elijah back to the bedroom, holding his hand like a real boyfriend, kissing Elijah like he meant it, and the TV was long forgotten.

He cups Elijah's face in his hands, kissing him with long, soft smooches. He fucks Elijah with something bordering on tenderness, the antithesis of what happened in the shower.

Before they fall asleep, Dominic wraps his arms around Elijah and wishes him sweet dreams.

*

Dominic leaves before Elijah wakes. The mornings are always awkward, what with Elijah's puppy-dog eyes and pathetic pleas for just a little more time; after a point, Dominic would always rather just cut his losses and make it as easy as possible for both of them.

Anyway, it's not like he needs the extra money: Elijah always compensates him so generously for his time and expertise. Dominic waits until he's in the lift before checking the contents of the envelope left for him by the door: the standard hourly rate; extra for the tedious add-ons like kissing and conversation; and the generous bonus Elijah always leaves, maybe in the hope of eventually spending enough to buy Dominic's heart. Dominic never asks for clarification when it comes to Elijah paying far more than Dominic actually charges for his attention. In truth, as long as the agreed amount is there, he doesn't really care why there might be more: a happy client is a happy client.

Dominic's no fool: he knows it's more than customer satisfaction where Elijah's concerned. He soothes his fleeting conscience with the knowledge that he's never led Elijah on and never given him false hope; they both know the score. Anyway, Elijah's feelings fall way out of Dominic's remit - he's not a fucking therapist. Well, not in the standard sense of the word.

His phone rings as the valet brings round his hire car, Elijah's name flashing on the screen. Dominic sends him to voicemail, tips the valet with a twenty and a wink, and leaves.


End file.
